


Being a Leader isn't Easy

by SeaSparkle



Series: Keitor Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor Week 2017, M/M, Mentions of Lotor's Generals, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Sort of Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: It isn't easy being a leader. Lotor knows this all too well.





	Being a Leader isn't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is terribly short! I just felt if I wrote any more it would seem awkward? It felt like a good place to end it where I did... tomorrow's is longer if I recall. Also, I don't think it's as good as the last one but eh..  
> This is for day two of Keitor Week! The theme/Prompt is Leadership.

"You didn't seem very eager to rule the empire. And you don't seem very distressed at loosing you're position of power over it." Keith pointed out one night. For the life of him he had no idea how him and Lotor ended up sitting in the lounge, watching Altean recordings when neither of them could sleep, but it was something that was happening more and more frequently.

Lotor shrugged one shoulder lazily, "I am a leader, but I care not for such a position as emperor. Though, with the way everything with my general turned out... I suppose I'm not one that inspires as much loyalty as I thought."

For a moment, Keith was quiet, until he found himself saying, "My team was loyal to me. When I was flying the black lion. They relied on me and I let them down."

Keith was startled out of his thoughts, thoughts of how his team could have died, refugees could have died, if Shiro hadn't convinced black to trust him again, by fingers delicately brushing the hair from his face.

"Leadership is a hard role, Keith. Nobody will get it right all the time. Since I've arrived I can think of plenty of times in which your black paladin hasn't been the best leader either. Or your... princess, for that matter. As much as you or me try too, there are times when we will make the wrong call, or take a risk that doesn't pay off. Unfortunatly that within itself is part of the role of leadership." Lotor said to him, his accented voice soft and his eyes never leaving Keith's.

The whole moment made Keith's heart beat faster. His face flushed and his eyes darted away.

He couldn't trust Lotor. He knew what to say and when to say it. He was a snake and he couldn't like him. He didn't like him.

"Why did your team betray you anyway?" Keith asked, trying to ignore how hot his face was.

It was quiet for a minute or two. He was almost sure Lotor wasn't going to answer when he sighed.

"I made a decision as the leader. A decision that the rest of my team felt was unjustified." Lotor told him. When Keith risked a glance up at him he noticed he was no longer looking at him. He was looking up at the sceen, unseeing, a frown to his brow.

"I suppose it was." Lotor eventually continued, "considering it keeps me awake most nights."

It was silent again. Neither one of them quite sure what to say. It was easier to just go back to watching the recordings and pretend the whole conversation never happened. That what was said didn't shift their opinions of each other, something that had been happening a lot lately.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!  
> (Also, Lotor doesn't dislike Allura. He just thinks it's funny that they call her Princess even though... well, you know XD)
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
